marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge Of A Ninja (RP)
This is an RP about the Red Haze and how he got his revenge on HYDRA and met an assassin. It starts in the SHIELD Helicarrier when Connor was 20. He was being tested to see if he was a good member for the Avengers. On-board SHIELD Helicarrier Connor is in a vibranium room with Nick Fury watching through cameras. Connor: So who am I fighting Nicky? Nick Fury: Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow walks in through a sliding door Connor: Easy. gets his fists up Nick Fury: Try not to die. Connor: Heh. Natasha runs at him then slides between his legs then hits him from behind but he rolls forward then kicks off a wall then uses a flying fire punch at her but she does a cartwheel to dodge Natasha: Is that the best you can do? Connor: Don't let your guard down! he ran across the wall then back flipped kicked her slaming her head to the floor Easy! she done a spin on the floor and tripped him up then started choking him Connor: Oh no! I'm completly helpless! Heh. he grabs her arms then pulls them off his throat then he jumps up at the same time as her. She tries to kick his head but he dodges and appears behind her then hits a pressure point causing her to drop Nick Fury: Impressive. Next: Captain America. Steve Rogers walks in and takes Black Widow outside then gets ready to fight with his shield Connor: It's science vs magic here. Captain America: So kid, you're the new guy? Connor: Yeah, and you're the bad ass with a shield. Captain America: Let's test your skills. he throws his shield at Connor but Connor catches it Connor: Thanks! Captain: What? he runs towards Connor but Connor steps his foot on the ground and creates icicles on the ground moving towards Cap. Cap dodges then trips up Connor but Connor jumps up the quickly jumps off the wall and uses the shield to ram Cap. Cap gets knocked down but easily gets back up and takes back his shield Captain: What was that? Connor: creates a snow ball in his hand Magic... Captain: Time to finish this! Cap throws his shield at Connor's leg but he jumps over it and uses a rock arm to punch Cap's face then slam him to the ground and knock him out Connor: Another easy win. Fury: The next one is the ultimate challenge... Connor: What?? Fury: Meet... A man walks in Fury: Bruce Banner. Connor: Oh sh*t. Bruce: So I guess I have to fight you. I'll try to control myself. Connor: I'm gonna die... Banner turns into the Hulk and throws a punch at Connor Connor: SH*T!!! Connor closes his eyes then puts his arms into an X shape on his chest. His tattoo glows white and as Hulk punches him, it hits him with no effect and Connor doesn't move an inch Fury: What the? The Hulk continues to punch him many times but still no effect. The more times he punches him, Connor loses concentration, his face shows struggle Hulk: HULK SMASH!! The Hulk does a really strong punch as Connor breaks his block. Connor gets punched into the wall then drops to the ground. The Hulk turns back into Banner. Connor is knocked out with a broken rib cage Later Connor is lying in a bed still on the Helicarrier. He is healed with Nick Fury waiting there Fury: Welcome back. Connor: How long was I out? Fury: A couple hours. You took a strong punch from Hulk and landed into a vibranium wall, you should've died. And you healed already. Connor: I trained my body to heal faster. So did I pass? Fury: Yes, you are now an Avenger. Connor: Hell yeah! Captain America walks in Captain: I know you managed to beat me but your skills need improving. Connor: Your skills need improving. Captain: I mean you need new moves. Connor: Well can you teach me? Captain: Sure. But first we need to do this mission of taking out a gang of thugs. Pretty easy. Connor: Let's go. Connor became an Avenger and defended Earth for five years. Now he has the skills to get revenge on those who killed his family Five Years Later Connor is outside a huge HYDRA base. He discovered that the people who killed his family are in that base. He plans to destroy it Connor: Alright, this is it. Time for my revenge. Connor runs towards the 20ft steel wall and runs up it silently using air to boost his feet upwards. When he reaches the top, he opens the door to the guard tower and pokes the guard's neck to break it. He then takes his rifle and straps it over his back. A guard is walking along the top of the wall where the towers were connected and was heading towards Connor. Connor shoots a fireball directly in his face in a hadouken style which stuns him then Connor jump kicks his face to knock him out. A guard in a guardtower opposite Connor sees the light of the fireball but not Connor. He begins looking at that area with his sniper rifle Guard: On walkie-talkie Did you see that? Guard 2: Nope. What was it? Guard: I don't know, it was like someone lit a match but it's gone now. Guard 2: It probably was the guard tower, one of em' probably is smoking. Guard: Yeah maybe. Connor runs further along the wall (imagine the wall like castle walls) to the second tower (there are four corners, four towers) and runs around the side facing outwards past the guard without him seeing him dispite looking in Connor's direction. Connor hangs on the wall then jumps through the open window legs first then raps his legs around the guards shoulders while still hanging on the outside of the window and pulls the guard out the window, dropping him to his death. He then stands in the tower Connor: Heh, sweet revenge. Connor opens the door to get to the next tower but a spotlight shines on him. A sniper in an opposite guard shoots directly through his chest causing him to bleed heavily but he still acts like he doesn't feel the pain Connor: F*ck... Connor gets shot in his left knee causing him to fall off the wall but he quickly grabs the ledge Sniper: Got him. Connor struggles with holding on due to his blood loss but he, while still holding on with one arm, takes his gun and blind fires in the sniper's direction and manages to shoot him in the head Connor: gets shot in his arm that holds the gun which makes him drop it Sh*t... An alarm goes off and many soldiers come and aim in his direction. When they arrive, Connor is gone. He is outside the base bleeding heavily Connor: F*ck, sh*t... I failed... He closes his eyes and concentrates, his wounds start healing rapidly. He sits on the ground meditating and thinking how he is going to take out the base. Ten minutes later, he opens his eyes and sees a woman with violet hair looking at him The woman crouches near him and staring at him. Woman: You okay? Connor: Yeah... Who are you? Woman: Name's Sage. Your clothes are blood-soaked. You should really get some help or something. See ya.. She gets up and walks toward the base as a whole bunch of guards come out. They aim their guns at her. '' Guards: HANDS UP!!! SURRENDER OR WE SHOOT. ''Sage keeps walking then they hesitate to shoot at her but then they start to shoot. She smiles then disappears before the bullets reach her and reappears past them as she's still walking and suddenly a giant tower of black ice freezes above all of them. Connor: Woah. he gets up and walks towards her I'm Connor. That was pretty cool. But you really shouldn't f*ck with that base, I just tried. Those soldiers were looking for me. Sage: They're an easy kill... If the Spider-Man can take them on, I can too... Sage runs and jumps down on the wall and disappears in a blinding speed reappearing inside the base as the alarms go off. ''Hehe, I love action! ''She runs forward as guards begin to come in and spots a sniper in a tower. She then points her finger at the sniper with a gun type motion and shoots 2 bullets of black ice at the person. The first bullet collides with the sniper bullet racing towards her and the other bullet goes into the barrel of the gun exploding it and killing the sniper. ''Whew, thought I missed! Connor: She's crazy!! ''Connor runs up the wall and drops down next to her You see that vibranium room over there, don't touch them...they killed my family, I'm going to kill them...'' A man puts his arm around Connor's neck, Connor, in a flash, breaks the man's neck inthe blink of an eye'' The entrance of the base opens and a hundred men come in taking cover and firing at them Connor: I got this! Connor stomps his leg on the ground causing a shockwave that blasts them through the sky then he shoots fireballs at them all, burning them alive Sage: Oohh! You're pretty good! She runs at a blinding speed and punches a hole into a room of the base and a few guards are there. 3 of them fly towards her ''*They can fly now?* ''She jumps out of the way and flicks her arm to the side instantaneously freezing half of the first guy and completely freezing the other 2 in one motion. '' ''That's when more guards come in with powers and shoot shockwaves of sound at her and she flies back into the wall going through several walls. '' Sage: Argh... ''She looks up to see her body has gone through several walls. Then the guards surround her, pointing their weapons at her. '' Guard: If you want to live, surrender now. ''Powers up special gun Sage: Heh.. Fine... The guards roughly get her up and tie her hands behind her back and use a special plasmic device to handcuff and surround her 2 hands so she can't cast her powers. They take her to the main room which is very large and makes her sit there and in front of the people who killed Connor's family and a few other guards. '' Main Dude: So where's the other one? Fodder Guard: He's somewhere in this base sir... Main Dude: Well FIND HIM. Sage: This is a pretty nice place... ''She looks around Fodder Guard #2: Shut up! He kicks her in the stomach as she laughs. '' Sage: Was that supposed to hurt? Fodder Guard #2: ''He grabs her by the neck and lifts her up but she knees him in his head knocking his helmet off and kicks him in the nuts. That's when the guards surround her and point their weapons at her. ''AGH YOU STUPID B*TCH!! ''He prepares to shoot his weapon at her but she disappears and appears, sitting on his back as her legs are slung over his shoulders. '' Sage: Awhh... ''She says this in a soft voice smiles seductively ''It didn't have to end like this for you... You're so cute and we could've maybe gotten together if you weren't so rough with me.... Hehe... ''She dislocates her shoulders and makes her handcuffed arms that are behind her, swing above her so that it's in front of the guy's neck. She then pulls on his neck in one motion, severing his head and making his head fly over her head and land behind her. She easily breaks out of the handcuffs and does a backflip off the dead guy's body and lands on the ground. '' ''All the guards look at her and begin to shoot but as they start to fire, Sage disappears and reappears behind them all with all their hearts in her hands except the people that killed Connor's family. She freezes all their hearts in dark ice and then makes the ice break off into black snowflakes that fall softly to the ground. '' Sage: I'll let Connor get you guys... ''She looks towards the entrance of the room and runs at it killing everyone that tries to enter. '' Connor: Wow. She's awesome. ''A small group of riot shield HYDRA guards sees Connor Riot Guard: Hey!! SURRENDER!!! Connor: Sure. He gets down on his knees and puts his hands behind his head as they approach him Guard: Alright, cuff him. Connor smiles and spinning heel kicks him, breaking his neck then runs to the guards, kicking and punching them till they all died Connor: Heh... Now...Looks at room where Sage is Time for revenge... He runs into the room and closes the door with Sage outside Main Guy: You! Who are you?!? Connor: You don't know? Main Guy: Why are you here?!? Connor: Five years ago you ordered an attack on a small island. You shot a nuclear bomb in a grey jet nicknamed "Thunder Strike". You destroyed the island leaving a burnt pile of rumble that used to home thousands of women, men and children. You murdered them all. as Connor says this, he walks closer towards him You destroyed my home. You killed many brave warriors. You murdered my family. You thought you could just wipe us off the map. But you left me. His eyes glow black along with his tattoo I survived. I escaped and I'm here to avenge my family... Connor disappears and screaming is heard from the room. He opens the door relaxed and covered in blood, the room is blood red, the body isn't on the floor but ripped apart on the walls. He walks past Sage and breathes out Connor: Thanks for the help... Sage: Looks in the room ''Wooow, how does it feel to let all your anger out..''She smirks as he keeps walking Connor: Like I'm tearing myself apart...also kinda fun... he smiles as he heads to the exit of the base and rips the metal doors off and leaves Sage: *Mm.. I know that all too well...* She walks out a jumps to the top of base and sits there enjoying the breeze and the view of the sunset. '' Connor: *Who is this girl? She has serious skills...* Sage: ''She notices him and waves him up ''Hey! Connor! You comin'? ''She sticks her tongue out and runs up higher to get a better view over the New York Skyline. Connor: Yeah! He dashes up to her and watches the sunset It looks pretty cool... Somewhere in New York. Carter was in his apartment after meditating to unlock more stages of his powers, suddenly had a vision a quick one, but he saw Connor in it, and he was on the Skyline. Carter: Something's wrong, at least I got a glimpse of where he is. He then opens the door of his apartment to leave. '' Carter: Jane, I'm going out. '''He then closed the door and left (With costume). After a while he made it to the Skyline and easily saw Connor up there, he knew Connor can't hear him, so he texted him (The text saying: Man I'm under the Skyline XD).' Connor: Texting back Okay, I'm on the HYDRA base I went to. Next to some girl I just met. She has really good skills. Carter:'' Also texts back '', looks like someone has a new bae lol 8)-8O<, btw that's a drawing of a woman's body. Connor: texts Dude, grow up. Ò__Ó she's an assassin or something. She's really skilled. She helped me get revenge for my family. Carter:'' Texts ''Wait what?0__o Connor: texts Just get over here. Sage: Welp, I'm outta here! She gets up ''It's been nice fighting with you, Connor. ''She smiles cutely then turns around to look for places to jump and jumps down '' Carter: ''He eventually climbed all the way up, he then saw Sage jump down That must be the girl he's talking'' ''about. He eventually climbed all the way up. Connor: Wait... Sage!!! Come back here for a sec! Cart, you need to meet this chick, she's awesome. Sage walks up behind them and taps Carter on the shoulder '' Sage: And you are? Carter: My name is Carter John Williams, but as I am most known, I am the Crow. Sage: Ohhh, I've heard of you! You sound really strong. I wanna fight you hehe. Carter: Okay then just to tell you I'm a little rusty at powers and hand to hnad combat. ''He smirks and prepares a fighting stance Sage: Awh okay, I'll go easy then. She smiles and runs at Carter swinging her arms at him Carter: But just to tell you I'm all about unexpectancy. Carter then sidesteps her and elbows her Sage: Huh? Was I supposed to feel anything? She turns around and swipes her hand on the ground freezing one of his feet in ice then punching him in the temple. Carter: You know, you're making me as hard as Ice, but sorry I'm taken. He then uses his strength to break out of the ice and charges himself with Biokinetic energy and releases it through a massive punch to Sage which sent her flying Connor: Holy Crow. You guys are both good. I bet all my money on Sage, sorry dude. Sage: She recovers then smirks ''You're cute too... ''She appears behind him hitting him in his neck where his pressure point is with enough force to knock him out. '' Carter: After five minutes he woke up and got up with his eyes having a bright red health cross surrounding his pupils, which caused him to heal, he cracks his neck Looks like this healing stage is much more surprising than I thought. ''His pupils were surrounded by a shuriken like symbol and as he was about to step forward he teleported right at another building away The fuck? He then tried focusing and realized what he can do '''Well let's make this interesting. '''He then teleports on top of Sage and lands on top of her. Sage: Huh? She grabs him legs and throws him to the ground, does a backflip and releases black ice from her left foot and makes it come out to freeze Carter but uses a little too much ice ''Oops! That was a little too much wasn't it! I was thinking about the food I was gonna buy tonight, sorry! ''The black ice is inflicting MAJOR DAMAGE on Carter the longer he stays in it Carter: Carter feels the pain having it on his entire body, but he easily teleported out '''Fine, at least you were able to give me a new power in the process and be as much of a challenge as Conner, I'm buying us dinner. Sage: Is that a date then? ''She smirks and appears in front of him. As she does this she turns her hand into a claw and stabs him in the abdomen swings him around off of the HYRDA tower then forms multiple ice spears in the air that shoot at him in such high speeds he only sees blurs.'' Carter: Time to end this! ''Woth his quick reaction time he opened multiple invisible portals around him and behind Sage, making all, but one spear go to her, stabbing her instead, one spear stabbed him and he kicks Sage back on the Skyline, stepping on her hungry belly with the ice spear at her throat'' Yield and let's have dinner, I'm starving! Sage: ''She reappears behind him Why would my own powers hurt me? And sorry, I've been through A LOT worse than this. We can go to dinner though! ''She makes the ice spear dissolve in her body right as she says this ''I would keep fighting you, but I don't wanna kill you... Sorry! Hey Connor, what's your number so we can contact each other? You were awesome today! Carter: '''''He suddenly coughs out blood and falls with some of his bio kinetic energy burning his flesh. Sage: Oops! she absorbs the ice spear out of him ''Can you heal? Connor: He'll heal... ''Gives Sage his number That fight was epic though. He walks to Carter's body then lightly kicks his hip Come on dude, let's get outta here. Carter: He gets up and removes his mask which had the blood he coughed up earlier '''Then let's go I'm hungry. Weird even though I was stabbed in my stomach more than once. Sage: Welp, bye guys! See you later! ''She runs on her tower of ice she made to hit Carter earlier and jumps off of it like in acrobatics and disappears. '